


i dreamt of you (and fell in love)

by pxrkwoojin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (i hope rly idk), Canon Compliant, Confessions, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, jinhwi im sorry for using you as plotdevices again, lapslock, maybe? - Freeform, pretty damn oblivious woojin, sorry to hyungline for not existing, this probably is fastburn, uhm they swear a little but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrkwoojin/pseuds/pxrkwoojin
Summary: woojin dreamed of jihoon and suddenly, things change but it takes him a bit to realize it





	i dreamt of you (and fell in love)

_ jihoon smiled at woojin as he intertwined their hands. his smile was unlike the ones the public knew - it was smaller, but more genuine and full of love, reserved for woojin and woojin only. it made him feel special, caused his heart to skip a beat; a comfortable warmth to spread within him. jihoon smiling at him like this, like he was the only thing that mattered, woojin really couldn’t get enough of it; couldn’t get enough of jihoon. he glanced at their connected hands as jihoon led him back to their dorm and smiled, mesmerized once more by how their hands fit together perfectly like two pieces of the same puzzle; as if they were made just for the other. woojin was not quite sure what he did to deserve someone as wonderful and caring, someone as perfect as jihoon who looked at him like he was his world.  _

_ as jihoon led them into their room their were still holding hands and woojin was still enjoying the warmth he felt, enjoying how whenever he was with the other, even when just standing next to him, he felt at home, peaceful. when he was with jihoon, he felt the stress tugging at his nerves wash away, felt himself relax, the tension in his aching muscles fade. never before had another person have this effect on woojin which was just proving yet again that jihoon was special. _

_ the room was silent, the only sound heard being their breathing, steady and calm. normally, it would’ve crept woojin out, the trainee’s dorms were always full of chatter, silence being something entirely out of the usual, but the reason was obvious: they had been given a break and most of them had decided, not to stay within the suffocating walls of the buildings the show was filmed in, opting for a ‘vacation’ - even if that essentially just translated to going home for some. normally, he would’ve done so too and so would’ve jihoon, but they decided against it just to spend more time with the other before being rushed to a different task, nothing but practice and nights of barely any sleep again, possibly getting separated.  _

_ being separated again, only able to share subtle glances if they happened to be in the same room, hoping it wouldn’t get too obvious, woojin shuddered at the thought of it all. he didn’t want to experience it, he thought. didn’t want to have let go of jihoon even if just for the shortest amount of time.  _

_ the two of them sat on jihoon’s bed in comfortable silence with him resting his head on top of woojin’s, an arm sneaked around his waist, pulling him closer.  _

_ eventually, jihoon let himself fall back onto the bed, dragging woojin down with him, their heads softly landing on his pillows. he used this as a chance to pull the younger into a hug and woojin loved every second of it. there was something about jihoon’s scent that was absolutely intoxicating, that he couldn’t get enough of. and being this close to the older, although it was a normal occurrence, still made his heart beat a little faster, made his cheeks flush slightly. like this, in jihoon’s embrace, the feeling of home grew and he felt safe, incredibly safe, like jihoon was there to protect him from whatever the world may throw at him.  _

_ once more woojin got lost in the other’s eyes, admiring how pretty they were, mesmerized by the galaxies he could see within them. he loved his eyes, loved the smile that was only for him to see, but more importantly, woojin loved jihoon with every fiber of his being. he broke their silence by letting the words “i love you, jihoon” slip past his lips, silent and soft, meant only for jihoon to hear.  _

_ the other’s initial reaction was to peck woojin’s lips, before resting his forehead against his, smiling slightly and closing his eyes, causing woojin to do the same, unable to keep a smile from appearing on his own features, especially as jihoon replied that loved him too. no matter how many times he heard the words coming from jihoon, it would always fill him to the brim with happiness.  _

_ “you know,” he heard jihoon say, his smile evident in his voice, “i really, really love you woojin.” he pulled the younger closer, their bodies now flush against each other. “i am so happy to have met you. you’re the most incredible and most beautiful person i have ever met. fuck, you’re absolutely perfect and gorgeous.” with every single sentence, jihoon kissed him.  “fuck, woojin, i love you so goddamn much that i can’t put it into words, they simply aren’t enough.” as if that, plus his words themselves, weren’t enough to drive woojin completely insane, to paint his face a shade of red that kept growing deeper and deeper, jihoon’s kisses eventually trailed down, all the way from his jaw to his neck, which, both him and jihoon knew, was one of his most sensitive spots. naturally, the sensation drove him absolutely insane, made his heart beat even faster, his face go even redder. _

_ woojin was not quite sure when it happened, too distracted by everything else jihoon did and said, but eventually the other had stopped hugging him and, instead, now was hovering over him, arms pressing into the mattress on either of his sides. it overwhelmed him quite a lot, his boyfriend’s direct stare at him so intense that he wasn’t able to even stare back. instead, in an attempt to calm himself down, he let his gaze flicker across the room, eyes eventually getting stuck on one of the cameras placed in it. he knew they weren’t actually working during breaks but still couldn’t help his mind from running a mile an hour in worry. if people found out about them, it could potentially ruin their lives. he thought to himself that he wouldn’t really care as long as he would still get to be with him, but jihoon. he didn’t want him to lose yet another chance at debuting, especially now where he was pretty much guaranteed to make it. “jihoon…”, he mumbled, looking at the other now, his eyes serious and worried. “we can’t… what about the cameras.” _

_ jihoon only chuckled in response, cupping woojin’s face before giving him another quick peck. "so what?" he asked, clearly unconcerned. "if i had to choose between this show and kissing my adorable boyfriend right now - i wouldn’t hesitate in choosing you, babe.” he smiled at him reassuringly and his heart skipped multiple beats. he felt his love for jihoon grow even more and thought that he really didn’t deserve, especially as the other, as if to assure him even more, intertwined their fingers once more and held their hands up for woojin to see before kissing woojin’s hand, gaze filled with nothing but love and adoration. he couldn’t help but smile and whisper yet another “i love you”, not meeting jihoon’s eyes because he was too embarrassed by how deep he was blushing, even when the older had barely done anything. it was always like this, all it took to get his heart racing was jihoon simply looking at him. _

_ the older male, who was still towering over him, laughed slightly, clearly adoring him. “you’re so adorable when you get like this, all flustered just because of me.” his smirk was clearly evident in his voice even though woojin was still not looking at him, having a hard time not to blush even more because jihoon was entirely too much for him to handle at that very moment. his boyfriend hummed shortly, but teasingly. “i drive you insane, don’t i, babe?” woojin simply felt the urge to punch jihoon, wipe that stupid teasing smirk he knew the other was sporting off his stupidly handsome face. one thing was sure, jihoon was enjoying it way too much and woojin wasn’t happy about it, hated being teased.  _

_ however, he didn’t get to punch jihoon because, uncaring of woojin contemplating knocking him out, he had moved to nibble on his ear, before whispering something, so low and breathy woojin felt the shivers it sent down his spine. “because you drive me fucking insane, woojin. you’re so fucking hot, especially when on stage, i can’t help but wanting to make out with you right there on the spot, telling the whole world to fuck off cause you’re mine, and mine only.” _

_ woojin didn’t get to comprehend what had just happened because suddenly, jihoon was kissing him. he just found himself melting into the kiss, once again amazed by how easily they fell into their very own rhythm, lips moving together just right like they had never done anything else. he loved it and found himself needing more, jihoon being closer, much closer, craving the other's touch.  _

_ jihoon eventually licked his lips and woojin almost immediately complied, opening his lips, their tongues now moving in their rhythm too. woojin entangled his hand in jihoon’s soft locks and let his hand roam his back, pushing him down ever so slightly until their bodies were flush against each other, still not quite satisfying woojin’s need of having jihoon close, as close as possible. it would never be enough for him. jihoon drove him absolutely insane and he needed more, so much more, he was desperate for his touch, his mouth, his everything.  _

_ they separated for air before their lips met again. _

_ woojin’s heartbeat didn’t calm down at any point and the air remained knocked out of his lungs and yet he wished to be nowhere else but with jihoon in this very moment. _

_ then,... _

 

woojin was woken up by the sound of jaehwan’s guitar and singing. and all he felt was confusion. had he really just dreamt about jihoon, his friend and partner in crime, the other half of their pink sausage duo, and himself in a definitely romantic context? why had it felt so real, all that he felt, including the feeling of warmth that spread in him from jihoon’s very touch, from his smile, the feeling of the other’s lips on his own, why could he almost still feel it? and why, just why was his heart still beating erratically even after waking up? it didn’t make sense. he would and could never see jihoon like this, as more than a good friend, as more than a pain in the ass and a tiny satan hidden behind an angelic face. his heart rate was finally slowing down and he looked around before mindlessly staring upwards, at nothing in particular whilst attempting to not relive the entirety of the dream once more. 

and for once, he was thankful for being up through jaehwan being, well, jaehwan as it had saved him from whatever could have followed, not that dreaming about essentially making out with one of his best friends wasn’t bad enough.

groaning, woojin felt around his bed until he found his phone to check the time. he sighed when he saw that it was only 3pm as on the group’s very few free days, park woojin was nowhere near alive before at least 5pm and normally, would’ve just gone back to sleep, but this time around he felt as if it was too dangerous. what if he ended in the same dream again? (not that that ever happened, but he decided to prefer playing it safe)

in an attempt to distract himself further, he opened a random game on his phone, but it barely helped in drowning out his thoughts. just why did his brain have to be insisting on replaying every little detail so vividly when normally he forgot everything he dreamed about seconds after waking up? it really wasn’t fair at all. he wanted to remember the dreams that had him be the ruler of the universe, the knight in shining armor saving the day, maybe even those weird ones that flipped reality upside down, not one where he was utterly in love with jihoon, his goddamn friend (although it kind of belonged to the last category).

 

eventually, the feeling of hunger caused him to abandon the game on his phone (which he only focused on halfheartedly, distracted by the chatter in the dorms), and rise to his feet, leaving his bed in quest of finding something edible. said quest only really led him to the kitchen, but it was interrupted as soon as he stepped out of the room. guanlin had noticed him almost immediately and excitedly called out to him. “hyung! do you want to join us?” it caught woojin’s attention, which was previously occupied with the thought of what he should eat, and caused him to look over at the bunch (namely jinyoung, jihoon, daniel, and, of course, guanlin) that had casually draped themselves all over the couch (and the surrounding ground) whilst gaming. woojin spent a moment thinking about the invitation and just as he was about to agree, he remembered that he promised himself he’d spend the time attempting to do his homework that he had neglected for too long already. sheepishly rubbing his neck, he shook his head, eyes shortly flicking over the four of them before responding. daniel looked at him, eyes slightly empathetic, well knowing that woojin essentially hated studying with a burning passion and probably only told himself he’d do it because his teachers would otherwise kill him. it was something woojin kind of regretted, but with their many stressful schedules and practice sessions, he simply couldn’t really get himself to focus on anything related to studying. and really, who was he to blame? he was already lacking sleep as is, all of them were (and yet some of them, unlike him, still managed to study).

whilst letting his eyes flick over the others, he, albeit unintended, paid the most attention to jihoon, specifically his eyes and thought he might have seen something like hope, which, upon telling guanlin he couldn’t join them, faded into what woojin could only assume to be disappointment, before carefully masking it with indifference, as if to not let his actual emotions show. woojin couldn’t help but ponder about whilst looking for food. jihoon didn’t only looked disappointed but almost devastated and it really confused him, just as much as the fact, that he had actually stared long enough at the other to notice the slight changes in his expression, his eyes. after all, he mainly talked to guanlin, not jihoon. and why would jihoon have looked at him like that anyway, so hopeful at first? it was ridiculous, nothing but ridiculous. sure, maybe he had wanted woojin to join them, but there was something in his eyes that simply was too much for only that, almost adoring (which, considering him sporting the bedheads of bedheads, probably, and, especially, them being woojin and jihoon, was ridiculous in itself), a certain sparkle so hard to decipher, yet so familiar. familiar to the look jihoon wore in his dream. being reminded of the dream made woojin laugh slightly and caused him to assume that it apparently also led him to imagine things, jihoon wouldn’t look at him like that after all, he really had no reason to, they only were friends after all. jihoon essentially confirmed it when he mockingly wished woojin to have fun studying as he was about to enter their shared room again, knowing fully well that he was about to do nothing else but suffer. jihoon was only a friend, a terrible one at that. but so was woojin and he wouldn’t trade being friends with the other for anything in this world, maybe even the universe. so why did the thought of him only imagining jihoon looking at him like that leave such a bitter taste in his mouth? 

 

with the ending of their small rest and schedules back at full force with barely any time to breathe, woojin completely forgot about anything unrelated to his job, including the dream. 

much to his dismay, however, it didn’t take long until he was reminded of it once more.

after practice ended, jihoon and woojin decided to stay longer whilst the other members left, just to practice some more. practicing, however, turned into a spontaneous dance battle as soon as the song changed. 

exhausted, they eventually settled on the ground, leaning against the mirror, a desperate attempt to cool down at least a little. they sat in silence for a bit, the only sound audible being the still-blasting music that overpowered their heavy breathing which was slowly calming. woojin glanced over at jihoon who rested his head against the mirror, eyes closed. although his hair was sticking to his head he somehow still managed to look absolutely gorgeous, not that woojin would ever admit it. jihoon glanced back at him, causing their eyes to meet and both of them to laugh. woojin enjoyed spending time with jihoon. it was a source of comfort amongst all the stress they experienced on a daily basis. and he knew, jihoon did too. although they spent a lot of time bickering and would never openly tell each other, they appreciated and valued their friendship a lot and wouldn’t want anything to ever change that. one could even go as far as saying they needed the other. 

a quick look over at the clock told woojin that, perhaps, they should get ready to leave for the dorms to still catch enough sleep. jihoon apparently shared the sentiment as he was already standing in front of woojin, holding out his hand for him. “come on,  _ babe _ , we gotta go”, jihoon said with a grin, obviously referring to the speakers currently playing babe by hyuna, but it only sent woojin’s mind into an endless repetition of the words _ “i drive you insane, don’t i, babe?”  _ as he reached for jihoon’s hand and let the older pull him up, hoping he didn’t notice the way the tips of his ears were tinged a slight shade of pink now. for a short second he found himself admiring how soft jihoon’s hand actually was, and how perfectly their hands really fit together. he regretted thinking about that immediately because it made all the tiny details that slowly made their way back onto his mind all the more vivid. whilst unable to fight the thoughts about jihoon’s lips on his, all the things he made him feel, woojin found himself praying his face stayed void of any emotion. the older only looked at him in confusion, perhaps at his lack of a response, before shrugging and turning off the music and woojin was incredibly thankful for the fact that now he didn’t have to look his stupidly handsome face anymore whilst trying not to stare at his lips. 

on the way back to their dorms, woojin tried his best to keep his thoughts at bay and regain control over them which proved itself to be harder than he originally had anticipated, especially because the whole reason his heart was beating just a little too fast was right there, right next to him. he blamed getting this affected entirely on his exhaustion and sleep deprivation, there simply was no other possible reason. 

 

woojin would never admit it but there was something different about spending time with jihoon after this. it was as if he had become hyper aware of jihoon’s every action, as tiny as they were. he noticed the way the older boy fiddled with his oversized sleeves, the way he sometimes bit his nails, the way he licked his lips, amongst other little actions, intentional or not (sometimes even the steady rising and falling of his chest whenever he was resting, eyes closed, looking as peaceful as somehow possible). whenever he noticed these actions, woojin felt nothing but fondness grow within him. he wasn’t entirely sure why he felt this way from just looking at jihoon, but kept telling himself it was only because they were friends, and friends simply were fond of each other. 

the thought of maybe actually liking jihoon and seeing him as more than simply a good friend, never crossed his mind even once. 

to woojin everything he did - especially all the unintentional things like slapping jihoon’s hand away to fix his hair instead of letting him do it (and realizing with a slight blush that, wow, it was even softer than he could’ve ever dreamt of) at the airport, like hugging close him before pushing him away, like grabbing his hand at random times and holding it, relishing in the touch, the warmth that immediately spread within him - it was part of their friendship, their dynamic, nothing more and nothing less. he rarely noticed the slight confusion that painted jihoon’s features before vanishing to a small but content smile whenever he did anything like this, never noticed the faint blush spreading across the older’s cheeks. 

 

“hyung?” woojin looked at daehwi and hummed in response. the two of them were the last ones to wait so they could shower and finally sleep, tired eyes focused on the tv playing a rerun of some drama neither of them really cared about. “do you have an ideal type?” daehwi’s mischievous grin and knowing glint in his eyes were obvious signs of his intentions behind the question being anything but innocent, but woojin couldn’t bother actually about it in that very moment. he wondered for a bit, unsure of what to answer, uncertain of whether he even had an ideal type. “anyone who’s nice enough, i guess.” he replied but only caused the younger to whine. “hyuuung, you’re no fun! come on, there’s gotta be more to it.” 

knowing fully well that daehwi wouldn’t let him go with just his simple reply, would insist untill he got something he was satisfied with, he thought harder, attempting to figure out what would make him feel attracted to someone. “tell me, hyung, what do you like in people?” he leaned in closer while resting his chin on his hands, stare boring holes into woojin’s head.

“i guess i really like people with pretty eyes and smiles? i might also prefer to be as tall or taller than them. it’s just very cute. i like cute.” daehwi simply hummed in reply, urging woojin to go on. “determination and maturity is pretty attractive as well, i guess. but at the same time that shouldn’t result in being stiff and boring, i guess being easy-going is pretty important too? oh, and being humorous and playful. yeah. someone who wakes the urge to protect them but could probably protect themselves and me better than i ever could. kind of. yeah.” woojin scratched his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed because he wasn’t sure whether his answer made any sense, the younger, however, seemed content with it this time, but the not-so-innocent smile was once more adorning his features. 

“so… like jihoon-hyung?”

“what.” woojin deadpanned, finding himself unable to believe what the younger had just suggested. daehwi only shrugged in response. “it seems pretty similar to him, you know?” it left woojin choking on air before exclaiming that it didn’t. albeit he realized that yes, jihoon might’ve somewhat matched his type, jihoon simply was jihoon and only that. 

daehwi only sighed. “then who is jihoon-hyung to you?”

“a good friend?” woojin was not sure why he even asked in the first place, shouldn’t it have been obvious? 

daehwi sighed in exasperation. “riight. he’s only a good friend. sure.” he looked at woojin incredulously before getting up as jinyoung had just left the bathroom. “sorry hyung, but how can you be so  _ dense _ ? even a blind person could tell he’s more than a friend to you from only the way you look at him.” daehwi shortly patted his shoulder and looked at him in empathy, before finally leaving. 

“please woojin-hyung, finally realize it.”

and with that the door to the bathroom fell shut and woojin sat there, all alone with only his thoughts and confusion accompanying him.

was jihoon really more than just a friend? it didn’t make sense to him. but at the same time, it could explain many of the emotions he started feeling when looking at the younger, the warmth he felt whenever they touched. and, although he never admitted it was anything beyond friendship, he found himself wanting to be closer to jihoon physically, feel the warmth the other’s body emits. 

eventually, all the pieces finally fell into place.

woojin liked jihoon. 

he just wasn’t sure what to do with that information yet. 

 

and perhaps, he could’ve better lived without it because just an evening later, he found himself browsing the internet, only to end up on a seemingly endless loop of fancams of jihoon, and although he was around him every day, it was messing with a brain, quite a lot so. just by looking at videos of the other, woojin felt nervous, felt the butterflies in his stomach and it was so utterly ridiculous. his life was already stressful enough, why did park jihoon have to come and make it even worse now? 

and, oh boy, did he make it worse. now woojin wasn’t only incredibly aware of all of jihoon’s actions, even the tiniest and insignificant ones, but he felt an immense nervosity whenever he was around the other now. much to his dismay, they were around each other most of the time and everything jihoon did was simply driving him insane, giving him a hard time in trying to stay focussed. jihoon licking his lips suddenly didn’t only feel him fond, but he instead couldn’t help but think it was incredibly hot before having to stop himself from thinking about kissing him and blushing. whenever they touched, whether it was accidental or not, woojin would freeze and sparks would go through his body. it caused him incredible difficulty whenever they practiced or performed burn it up, as feeling jihoon’s hand on his back sends those damn sparks down his spine and has him struggling with staying focused on the choreography, the song. 

jihoon was entirely too much for woojin to handle although he did nothing different from before and woojin hated it, he hated his feelings, hated the way his heart beat faster whenever jihoon was around and especially whenever he smiled, hated the way he felt constantly nervous, hated the way he had to try and fight the blush that threatened to creep up his neck so very often, hated the way jihoon made him unable to focus, hated the way he  _ loved _ him.

not because of the struggles that jihoon caused him, no, albeit inconvenient he found them exciting, saw them as a whole new experience that might’ve even been a little pleasant as looking at jihoon made him feel so much fondness, happiness. woojin hated it because of a whole nother reason: jihoon couldn’t be  _ his _ .

even if there was any chance of jihoon liking him back, which, really, there wasn’t, they weren’t meant to be. it was simply too dangerous, idols shouldn’t date, especially not within their own group as there wasn’t only the danger of being caught and ruining their careers (which woojin found to be an absolutely ridiculous but sad truth), but also that of possibly breaking up and creating a lot of tension and awkwardness within their group, even if things were to end peacefully. he knew that most people would tell them to decide against it because of all the issues that could arise. that’s what they had also told daehwi and jinyoung although both of them didn’t take it to heart and decided to live within the present instead of a constant spiral of ‘what ifs’. woojin partially admired them for that, as he would’ve probably been too scared to try. 

he actually wasn’t sure whether he would’ve been too hesitant, too scared to try and there was no way he could ever truthfully answer that question as jihoon surely saw him the way woojin thought he saw jihoon too; as a friend. 

he never quite realized the way jihoon’s eyes flicked over to him a lot whenever he wasn’t looking, the way he constantly moves closer to woojin, woojin never noticed it and instead kept believing that jihoon saw him as nothing than a friend, not allowing any kind of hope to grow within him. 

although very ineffective, he attempts to subdue his feelings as much as possible and it helped a little, but not much.

 

woojin was looking for daehwi to ask him for advice because he really didn’t know how to deal with the situation. his first instinct, of course, was too look for him in his room but just as he was about to knock and enter, he noticed the door being slightly ajar and the voices coming from inside, from what he heard it was only jihoon and jinyoung and turned to leave as daehwi was obviously not there. but just as he was about to walk away he overheard part of their conversation. “i just don’t know what to do.” jihoon sighed and sounded incredibly frustrated and woojin knew, he should go and not listen to whatever they were talking about, but he couldn’t help himself, as he now was curious about  what frustrated jihoon this much. 

unlike woojin, who was concerned, jinyoung only chuckled. “about what? woojin-hyung?” and it was this question followed by jinyoung’s laughter implying jihoon had agreed, that really piqued his interest. why would jihoon be frustrated about him? he tried not to let his mind run wild and get his hopes up, until: “i told you before hyung, you should just confess to him then you’ll know.” jihoon scoffed and woojin’s heart began to race, he couldn’t quite believe what jinyoung’s words implied. 

“just confess to him” jihoon mimicked his words before scoffing once more. “if it were this easy i would’ve long done it. but woojin, he… he is just so difficult to understand.”

woojin felt his breath hitch whilst his brain had trouble processing everything. the butterflies were flying freely again and a blush crept up his neck, slowly deepening in colour. he knew he shouldn’t be standing here, knew he shouldn’t ever hear this conversation, but somehow he felt some kind of relief, knowing now that he wasn’t the only one struggling with feelings. 

“he isn’t.” 

“what do you mean, ‘ _ he isn’t _ ’? woojin is literally nothing but mixed signals at this point. he’ll hug me but then push me away soon after. how is that  _ not _ being hard to read?”

“jihoon-hyung, whenever he looks at you his eyes are literally hearts. he’s so obvious you just got to see past his emotional constipation.” jinyoung laughed once more, clearly enjoying jihoon struggles just a tad too much. “i can’t believe you’re  _ this  _ infatuated with him but can’t see it.”

“infatuated…” woojin heard jihoon mumble. “it was infatuation when i first saw him perform. jinyoung, i fucking _ love _ woojin.”

woojin’s mind was busily repeating ‘ _ jihoon loves me _ ’ over and over. he could hear his heartbeat so loud and clear that he became scared of jinyoung and jihoon being able to hear it, and he felt like he really couldn’t hear anymore of their conversation (knowing fully well he shouldn’t have in the first place) or else he would explode and squeal like their fangirls did. so, more out of instinct than anything else, he ran away and ended up locking himself in the bathroom, the nearest possible escape. 

he leaned against the door after closing it and attempted to call his racing heart whilst finding himself unable to not think about jihoon’s words. 

park jihoon  _ loved  _ him.

_ park jihoon.  _

_ loved. _

_ him.  _

woojin simply couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe what he just heard with his own ears. he thought he must’ve saved the whole world in one of his past lives to even deserve to be in jihoon’s presence almost all day. but having him love him? saving the whole universe wouldn’t be enough to deserve that.

although he felt like soaring high above the clouds, woojin was also a little worried. he was obviously not supposed to know, and whilst it really felt incredible, he began to worry a little, became unsure of how to actually face jihoon now without his heart attempting to jump out of his chest, blushing deeply just from looking at him. of course, he could just attempt and confess to jihoon, there pretty much was nothing to lose after all, but he was not quite sure of how to do it and the thought alone made him feel even more nervous than he already was.

 

once he had calmed down a little (because there was no possible way to stop his heart from beating faster, no way to stop himself from feeling nervous), he left the bathroom to go and probably roll around in his bed till he managed to fell asleep (except he probably wouldn’t for a long time, mind too occupied with jihoon) and already thanked the gods or whoever was responsible for not having schedules the next day. 

he didn’t quite get to his bed however, as, just as he left the bathroom, jihoon left the room, and both simply froze in the living room, staring at the other. and, god, did jihoon look beautiful in the dim light surrounding them. he felt his heartbeat speed up again, the butterflies going wild again, too. 

“hi.” jihoon whispered with a small smile and woojin had to remind himself to breathe.

“hi.” he then responded, just as silent, mirroring the smile, and proud of himself because his voice wasn’t showing how affected he actually was. they remained standing in silence and woojin was worried of his heart jumping out of his chest at any given moment. ‘ _ just do it, woojin, you got this. _ ’ he thought to himself.

“wooji-”

“ji-” 

they both began before stopping again and laughing for a moment before woojin motioned for jihoon to go first, actually curious of what the older had to say. he wouldn’t just confess now, after being confused about it before, would he? if so, jinyoung must’ve done a great job in convincing of the truth. 

“woojin, i… i don’t quite know how to say this but…”, he stopped to think, and, wow, was he actually blushing? woojin had believed that jihoon could not have looked any more gorgeous than he already did, but the blush visible on his cheeks, proved him wrong. a blushing jihoon might’ve been his favourite jihoon now and he hoped to get to see him like this more often. “i just need to get this off my chest finally. i… i’m in love with you?” woojin could feel his heart jump and felt his knees going weak, his face was probably now as red as his hair once was and he couldn’t fend of the huge smile any longer. hearing jihoon tell someone else he loved him was entirely different from here it in person and he once more had to remind himself to breathe. simply everything about jihoon was just breathtaking. unfortunately, jihoon couldn’t see any of his reactions because he was staring at the ground, seemingly afraid of what was to come. 

“ you’re too important to me woojin and i don’t want to ruin our friendship so please, if you don’t feel the same way, just tell me and i’ll get rid of my feelings. i don’t want to force you to anything so please just… just tell me.”

woojin couldn’t believe it. jihoon seriously thought there was even a chance of him not liking him back? jihoon couldn’t even imagine how wrong he was. 

jihoon didn’t look up once and silence fell upon them, woojin didn’t quite know what to say, although his mind was screaming the words ‘ _ i love you too _ ’, he couldn’t get himself to say them just yet. 

jihoon sighed. “i see. i hope you don’t see me any different now. i hope we can stay friends - i don’t want to lose-” jihoon was about to leave but woojin had impulsively grabbed his hand and pulled him into his embrace before kissing him. he could feel how jihoon eventually relaxed and kissed him back. it sent thousands of sparks down woojin’s spine and he would’ve not wanted to be anywhere else. all his worries had become pointless because woojin couldn’t imagine not being with jihoon, especially now that he knew. 

leaning his forehead against jihoon’s, woojin looked into his eyes whilst smiling, and found himself lost in them. jihoon really was everything and deserved everything. woojin closed his eyes and pulled the older closer. “i love you too, you idiot.”

 

* * *

 

woojin loved jihoon and jihoon loved woojin. everything woojin dreamed of, everything he could’ve ever dreamt of, it could not compare to how wonderful, how beyond perfect actually being with jihoon was. holding him, kissing him, woojin simply couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend. 

 

… his dream had been so close to reality, and yet, in one aspect it was entirely wrong: it would've been woojin hovering over an entirely flustered jihoon, kissing him and sucking marks into his neck, driving him absolutely insane, unable to get enough of the intoxication that was park jihoon.  

**Author's Note:**

> also known as "we're only friends!! - the fic"  
> thank you so much for reading this and i hope you enjoyed it!  
> (also shout out to daquad!! just for existing in general aaaa)


End file.
